cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW Fully Loaded
Fully Loaded is NGW's July CPV. This is the first CPV of each season NGW aired. =Dates & Venues= =Fully Loaded 2005= This event aired on July 30 from the United Center and was co-commentated by Lt. Commissioner Jill Valentine. It featured 8 matches. Results :*'Dixie Clemets def Holly Marie Combs' ::*Dixie & Holly debuted in this match. :*'Prince of Persia def Carl Brutananadilewski, Courtney Cate and Tommy Vercetti in a 4-Way match to retain the Hardcore Championship' ::*The Prince pinned Courtney after the Persian Hammer. :::*'Tommy Vercetti def The Prince of Persia to win the Hardcore Championship' ::::*Tommy won under the Harcore Title 24/7 Rule. :*'The Detroit Mavericks (Eddie Murphy & Eminem) def The Turks (Reno & Rude) to win the Tag Team Championships' ::*Eminem pinned Rude after the Ghetto Buster. :*'Cloud Strife def Sephiroth in the Final Destination Match' ::*Cloud used the Tombstone Piledriver to send Sephiroth to oblivion. ::*This is Sephiroth's last match of 2005. :*'The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) def Usagi Tsukino & Makoto Kino to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*Ashlee pinned Usagi after the Lip-Sync Assault. ::*The Simpson sisters attacked the Senshi & the referee after the match. :*'Ami Mizuno def Lindsey Lohan in the Roadkill match to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Ami dropkicked Lindsey in front of a speeding car to win. :*'Tifa Lockheart def Britney Spears and Kelly Osbourne in a Triple Threat match.' ::*This is Round 1 of a Best of 3 Series to determine the #1 Contender for the Womens Championship. ::*Tifa pinned Kelly. ::*Britney eventually won the series and went on to face Ami Mizuno at Vixen's Vengeance 2005. ::*This was Kelly Osbourne's debut match. :*'Jet Li def Squall Leonheart via to retain the World Heavyweight Championship' Interesting Facts :*'WWE Wrestlemania XIX' was used for the Final Destination match & the Roadkill match. :*'Jill Valentine' had an argument with Fredrick James Francis and walked off the broadcast table. :*Official Theme Song: :"You'll Never Catch Me" :performed by Steve Harwell :from the album NASCAR IMAX Movie Soundtrack =Fully Loaded 2006= This event aired on July 29 from the BankAtlantic Center. It featured 8 matches, 3 were rematches from SuperBrawl 2. Results :*'Tifa Lockhart def Morgan Webb to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' :*'Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon def Jessica Simpson in a Street Fight' :*'Rinoa Hartilly def James Bond to retain the Money in the Bank' :*'O.P.A (Terry Tate & Courtney Cate) def The Detroit Mavericks (Eddie Murphy & Eminem) to retain the Tag Team Championships' ::*Courtney pinned Eminem. :*'Lindsey Lohan def Aerith Gainsborough to retain the Internet Vixens Championship' :*'Samuel L. Jackson def Sephiroth to win the International Championship' ::*Sephiroth originally won the match but Fredrick James Francis ordered a restart after Samuel kicked out barely before the third count. :*'Ami Mizuno def Ashlee Simpson via Disqualification to retain the Womens Championship' ::*Ashlee & Avril Lavigne attacked Ami. :*'Duke Nukem def Tommy Vercetti in a Tables match to win the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*Tommy was attacked by Toni Cipriani, who then becomes the new O.C. member. Interesting Facts :*Official Theme Song: :"Enjoy The Silence" :performed by Lacuna Coil :from the album Karmacode =Fully Loaded 2007= This event aired on October 27 from the U.S Airways Center. It featured 6 matches, 2 were rematches from SuperBrawl 3. Results :*'Danica Patrick def April O'Neil' ::*Danica used the middle ropes to win. :*'The Dark Prince def Marcus Fenix to retain the Million Dollar Championship' :*'Minako Aino wins a 10-Woman Battle Royale to become #1 Contender for the Womens Championship' ::*'Yuna' confronted Minako after the match. :*'Duke Nukem & Brock Samson def The Turks (Reno & Rude) to win the Tag Team Championships' ::*Brock pinned Rude after the Brock-5. :*'Tifa Lockheart & Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury def The Simpson sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) to win the Women's Tag Team championships' ::*Ami made Ashlee tap out to the Execution. ::*Tifa & Ami made their peace with each other and to gave themselves the team name T.X.A. ::*This is Tifa & Ami's 3rd straight wins at Fully Loaded :*'"Mystery Man" def Sephiroth and James Bond in a Triple Threat match to win the World Heavyweight Chamnpionship' ::*The mystery man pinned Sephiroth after an F-5. ::*The mystery man was revealed as Brock Lesnar. ::*This is Sephiroth's 3rd straight loss at Fully Loaded. 10-Woman Battle Royale Results Interesting Facts :*Official Theme Song: :"There And Back Again" :performed by Chris Daughtry :from the album Daughtry